


You're Grounded

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, dad mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Mando and a space teen have an argument (Dad Mando fic)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	You're Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing
> 
> Requested: Yes - Hi, I loved your Mando vs Gen Z one shot, and I was wondering if you could possibly write another platonic Mando/Reader (reader is a teen from space however), and Mando is really protective of them. So when Mando is out hunting a bounty, the reader is watching over the child, and decides to get some from fresh air since they’ve been stuck on the ship for a few days (note that they aren’t near any civilization, so they’re just wandering through some fields), and when Mando gets back with the bounty and sees that the reader and the child are gone, he freaks out. The reader is already coming back to the Razor Crest at this point, and Mando just goes all “you’re grounded” on them for being reckless and worrying him. This idea is really stemming from a dialogue prompt I found the other day that I really liked, so if you could possibly put that in that would be great 😂 Or just make a complete separate fix based on it, that would be fine. Mando: A note? You sneak out and leave me a note? Reader: I knew you would just argue with me. Mando: It wasn’t even a good note, “If you are reading this I am probably dead.” What sort of a note is that?! If this is too much, I completely understand. Don’t feel obligated to write it if you think you can’t do it.

Mando’s off hunting another bounty and you are stuck watching the green terror who loves destroying your things. While you love the little guy and will protect him with your life, he’s like a little brother to you and annoys you just like a little brother would. The worst part about it is that he knows he’s so adorable he can get away with anything. Meanwhile, you’re supposed to be the responsible one who’s a good example for the child, _despite_ the fact that he’s 38 years older than you are. As you watch Grogu destroy your potted plant, your mind drifts off to how you met him and Mando when you were only 12, four years ago.

A month before you met, you were recently orphaned, your family attacked by slave traders while they visited the next town, leaving you at the mechanic’s garage with a family friend who let you build and repair machines and droids. No one told you exactly what happened and you didn’t ask, you simply lost yourself in your work, using it as a therapy to escape your lonely life. One day, Mando landed on your planet looking for a bounty and you fell in love with his ship and all the repairs that needed to be done. He mentioned that he would be gone a while, so you decided to camp out and sleep on the floor of his ship while you tore it apart and put it back together again. Putting the medium-sized bag of stuff you owned into the corner of the ship, you climbed through an access panel and began working on the wings. 

Though it wasn’t the safest place for you, you ended up falling asleep inside thanks to the gift of being able to sleep literally anywhere and woke up a few hours later feeling the ship rocking slightly. Crawling out of the hole, you tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. Deciding you probably tripped a senor, you climbed the ladder to the cockpit, only to discover the Mandalorian in his chair, Grogu in his seat, and a windshield that showed nothing but blackness and stars. After a stern talk from Mando, he offered you a job as being the onboard mechanic. While your relationship originally started as employer and boss, it grew to friendship, then grew into something like a father and offspring relationship. He was the father figure you’d been missing for so long, and sometimes he even took the role of a mother figure. You remember him buying a book on puberty and reading it to you as he tried to explain what was happening to your body when you began to go through it, traumatizing both of you while Grogu laughed in the background.

You’re ripped back to the present time when a rock hits your face, looking over at your little brother, he’s sitting at the bottom of the ramp force wielding rocks to fly around in a circle, occasionally losing one when it spins out of control. Walking out to join him, you look around at the planet you’re on. Sitting on top of a cliff that leads to an incredible looking forest, all you want to do it go running. While Grogu is busy with the rocks, you walk to the cliff-face and look down, seeing a beautiful blue lake sitting below you. Deciding the two of you’ve been cooped up long enough, you enter the ship, write Mando a letter, and take your brother to see the water up close, excited at the prospect of stretching your legs as you run with Grogu in your backpack, laughing the whole time.

When you reach the water, you scan it for any dangerous animals and determine there’s only small fish inside. Stripping down to your underclothes, you jump in, feeling the cool water surround you washing away the stress and feeling of being cramped inside space for so long. When you break the surface of the lake, you see Grogu watching you from the edge. He tilts his head to the side and before you can move, face plants into the water, sinking like a rock. Immediately diving down to get him, though it’s not much deeper than your height, you grab him and lift him to the surface. He’s laughing like a hyena as you pull him out of the water, a fish almost the length of his body flopping in his hand. True to Grogu form, he swallows the little critter whole, and you wonder how it’s possible that can happen. After you swim a while and take Grogu out with you, the two of you lay on the grass and air dry in the sun, drawing in the nice warm rays as you listen to the sounds of the woods. 

Deciding you should head back, you begin to head back to the ship, taking the long way ‘round as you walk through fields, examining the flowers and insects as you see them, and letting green beans eat the ones he wants. As you climb the steep hill that the _Razor Crest_ is parked on, you curse your adventurous nature while you pant with the effort of walking uphill. Right when you reach the top, you take a break, sitting down to catch your breath, Grogu not doing much better as his little legs fight to keep him moving.

“I’ll bet you zonk out for hours if not days after this,” you say to him, watching as he flops down beside you, almost looking like he nods his head in response to your statement. “I think I may sleep for days, I’m not used to this much activity. It’s usually ‘ _fix this, fix that, don’t play with my explosives when you’re bored, don’t run your mouth in the cantina and expect me to fix it when people try to hit you, and stay on the ship until I get back_.’ He’s really a broken record when he gives orders.” You tell Grogu as you mimic Mando’s voice, remembering all the times you get into trouble around him. Hey, you never said you don’t cause problems, only that you wish you could get away with it like the kid.

Finally, feeling rested, you and Grogu stand and finish your walk, the only problem is, as you come over the crest of the hill, you see Mando running out of the ship while frantically looking around. When he spots you he stops, standing still, before charging in your direction. In the blink of an eye he’s in front of you, grabbing your shoulder he looks you over, spinning you around as he does so, then checks on Grogu.

“What’s up?” You ask, watching as he examines every bit of beans carefully, but freezes at your question.

“What’s up? WHAT’S UP?” He yells back at you, causing your eyebrows to crease in confusion. “A note, you sneak out and leave me nothing but a note.”

“Well, I knew if I tried to contact you on coms you’d just argue with me, so, you know better to ask for forgiveness than permission or whatever that saying is.” You reply waving him off.

“It wasn’t even a good note,” Mando continues, seemingly ignoring what you said or that you even spoke. “It said ‘ _if you are reading this, I’m probably dead_ ’...what?”

“Oh, yeah...I just always wanted to write that and now seemed as good a time as any.”

“I mean...who writes that...what kind of psychopath leaves _that_ kind of message…”

“You always see it in those holovids and it’s this really dramatic moment…”

“I was out of my mind with worry…”

“I figured I’d never get a dramatic moment like that, why not do it now,” you continue, not aware of the fact that you and Mando are having two completely different conversations and unaware the other’s speaking.

“I can’t believe you, that was reckless and irresponsible, I came back and you were gone. You could’ve been dead or taken, do you know how worried I was...YOU’RE GROUNDED!” He growls at you, completely stunning you.

“You’re grounded,” you yell back, suddenly freezing as you try to figure out why you just said that.

Looking at Mando, you see his helmet tilted towards you in a questioning manner, and when you glance at Grogu, he’s wearing the same tilt and confusion. 

“What?” Mando asks confused.

“What?” You say cautiously, trying to figure out what happened.

“Just...go to your room,” Mando says with an exasperated sigh.

“Seriously?!”

“Y-yes?” He stutters in a confused voice.

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Okay, you know what...go now.” He says a little more forcefully pointing at the ship and moving aside for you to walk in front of him.

“Fine, but just so you know, we needed the exercise, we’ve been cooped up for far too long,” you say, slightly pouting because this is the first time Mando’s ever grounded you.

“I know,” he responds quietly. “I just worry about the two of you, you’re my foundlings, which means I’m your father, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“And you don’t think we worry about you?” You ask standing in front of your bunk.

“What do you have to worry about?”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe you going out and never returning, leaving us to die and decay, turning into nothing but bones and dust on a forgotten ship in the middle of nowhere because you’ve died on a hunt.” 

“That’s a little dramatic,” he mutters as Grogu watches the back and forth between you two, eating the cookies he force grabbed from the top cupboard. 

“I learn from the best.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re a very dramatic man, I swear sometimes you stand out of eyesight just waiting for the perfect timing to make a dramatic entrance.”

“I do not.”

“What about that time you went to catch a bounty in a cantina, when the door opened you just stood there looking around slowly, before finally walking in, instead of entering immediately like a normal person.” You say, trying to think of all the times he’s upped the drama for something.

“I was scanning the area trying to find my mark,” he replies trying to explain what he was doing.

“Or the line ‘I can bring you in warm or I can bring you in cold.’”

“It’s...a...bounty hunter thing.” He stutters.

“It’s dramatic as fuck,” you state crossing your arms as you stare him down.

“Language!”

“Why? You swear?”

“I’m an adult, meaning I’m allowed to swear.”

“Not in front of the baby!”

“He’s older than I am!”

“Then why do we still call him a baby?!” You yell back at him as Grogu perks up, knowing you’re talking to him.

“We…call him…I don’t…his species can live for a long time…probably, so he’s still in the baby phase.” Mando stutters, trying to figure out why Grogu is still a baby.

“Right,” you mutter, as he’s distracted, subtly reaching for your datapad near him, so you can sneak it in your room.

“No,” Mando yells catching your wrist, “you get to sit in your room and think about what you did.” He turns to walk away before stopping in the doorway and looking back at you. “And learn to write a better note!”


End file.
